1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to packaging for retail products. More particularly, the invention relates to an environmentally friendly packaging assembly that is able to serve both a primary function of retaining a product and a secondary function once the product is removed therefrom. Specifically, the invention relates to an environmentally friendly packaging assembly in the form of a candle that is configured to retain a product within a cavity and which may be substantially consumed by burning after the product is removed so that little to no significant waste is left for disposal.
2. Background Information
Product packaging is a substantial market in the United States and throughout the world. Packaging is necessary to ensure that a product will reach the end consumer in pristine condition. Furthermore, packaging is required at various stages from the original product manufacturing to bulk shipping to retail store sales. Many products are packaged in individual containers which are then palletized to be shipped to distributors. This individual packaging of the products ensures that the product is not damaged during transit or subsequent handling by consumers. Packaging also provides the manufacturer and retailer the opportunity to advertise the benefits and ingredients of their products. Packaging with designs that are flashy or colorful can help urge consumers towards the purchase of a particular product. In addition, the use of a special ingredient highlighted on a packaging may also help entice consumers that this particular product is the one they should buy.
Growing concerns over global warming and overcrowded landfills have created a push towards using naturally based products that are more environmentally friendly. Environmentally friendly products include biodegradable materials or materials that can easily be recycled or reused. Still further, manufacturers can utilize recycled materials within their packaging. While each of these initiatives helps reduce the environmental impact, each solution still produces some sort of waste that must be disposed of in landfills.
Packaging also provides the disadvantage of being essentially a throwaway component of the product. For example, an end user opens the packaging to obtain the product retained therein and then merely disposes of the packaging. This waste of the packaging materials is not only costly for the manufacturer and the consumer but is also costly for the environment as discussed above. The inability to reuse the packaging for different products or for a different purpose remains a concern for the packaging industry. Still further, the packaging industry is not able to tout the product packaging as a secondary reason for the purchasing of the product.